


le garçon qui avait peur du noir;

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nyctophobia, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: C’était le soir de la Saint Valentin, la journée où l’amour était à l’honneur. Sauf que Lucas ne s’attendait pas à le mettre à l’honneur avec Eliott.





	le garçon qui avait peur du noir;

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the boy who was afraid of the dark;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471855) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> quelque chose qui pourrait se passer dans l'épisode 4  
> mais qui ne se passera sûrement pas comme ça  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> inspiré du titre du 3x04 de skam france, "le garçon qui avait peur du noir"
> 
> (english version available on my profile)

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, il faisait noir.

C’était le soir de la Saint Valentin, la journée où l’amour était à l’honneur. Sauf que Lucas ne s’attendait pas à le mettre à l’honneur avec Eliott Demaury.

Tout avait commencé au lycée. Il organisait une fête médiocre et non-alcoolisée pour célébrer ce jour. Et, bien sûr, en tant que petit-ami modèle, Lucas avait accepté de s’y rendre avec Émilie.  
Néanmoins, il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait réagi de la même façon si Eliott – et, accessoirement, sa petite-amie Sonya – ne les y accompagnait pas.

Ces derniers étaient déjà au gymnase quand Lucas arriva, le bras de sa copine enroulé autour du sien, le gardant aussi près que possible. S’il pensait avoir du mal à respirer à cause de la lourdeur de sa cavalière, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu’il ressentit en croisant le regard hypnotisant d’Eliott. Hypnotisant : le mot était faible. Lucas était complètement perdu dans ses yeux bleus, si bien qu’il faillit renverser le verre qu’Émilie fourra dans sa main en sursautant. Du coin de l’œil, il crut percevoir un sourire étirer les lèvres du garçon ; mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours après tant d’heures passées à regarder les dizaines et dizaines de photos où il posait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu bois, Eliott ? retentit la voix de sa petite-amie, au-dessus de la musique qui jouait fort à travers les hauts-parleurs.  
— Un Coca, s’empressa de répondre Sonya, empêchant son copain de dire quoi que ce fût.  
— Je crois que je suis assez grand pour répondre moi-même, marmonna Eliott.  
— C’est pas comme si tu allais prendre autre chose. »  
Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa le gobelet que lui tendait Émilie.  
« J’ai ramené quelque chose pour rendre cette soirée plus intéressante. » dit-elle alors.

Lucas détacha son regard du visage sombre du garçon juste à temps pour voir sa copine sortir une fiole opaque de son sac à main. _De l’alcool._ S’il le pouvait sans risquer d’avoir l’air d’avoir perdu la tête, il sauterait de joie. Avec un esprit embrumé, il arriverait peut-être à se convaincre qu’il était heureux, qu’il avait envie d’être ici. Cela en allait de même pour Eliott… Il n’avait pas l’air bien enchanté non plus. Un verre lui ferait sûrement du bien.  
Après s’être servi discrètement, Lucas lui offrit la fiole. Eliott la regarda un instant avant de lever la main pour la prendre, en même temps que ses yeux pour croiser ceux du blond. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens et le temps sembla s’arrêter. Mais la main de Sonya qui retira l’alcool de leur emprise rompit le charme subitement.

« Pas d’alcool, Eliott, déclara-t-elle, catégorique.  
— Putain, Sonya ! »  
La voix d’Eliott tonna, résonnant dans les oreilles de Lucas qui sursauta alors, renversant un peu de boisson sur sa chemise. Il jura dans sa barbe ; ça allait sûrement laisser une trace. Heureusement qu’elle n’était pas blanche…

« Merde, Lu’, excuse-moi, je… bafouilla Eliott qui se sentait visiblement coupable.  
— C’est rien, ce… ça va sécher.  
— J’ai des habits de rechange dans mon casier, proposa-t-il en se levant. Viens avec moi.  
— Non, t’inquiète, ça… déclina Lucas avant d’être coupé.  
— Viens avec moi. » répéta le garçon avec insistance, croisant leurs regards.

L’oxygène ne voulait plus entrer dans ses poumons et, comme s’il avait été ensorcelé, Lucas posa son verre, se mit sur ses pieds et suivit Eliott, ignorant les regards posés sur sa nuque des deux filles qu’ils laissaient derrière. Sans qu’il sût comment exactement, leurs doigts se frôlèrent un instant avant de s’emmêler, laissant le brun le guider comme un parent guiderait son enfant. Sa peau, chaude contre la sienne, lui donnait l’impression d’être invincible. Un frisson le parcourut quand la sensation partit finalement pour être remplacée par la douce matière d’un sweatshirt. _Le sweatshirt d’Eliott._ Lucas marmonna un remerciement mais il ne fut pas sûr que l’autre garçon l’eût entendu car, avant même qu’il eût la chance de terminer sa phrase, il reprit ses doigts entre les siens et le guida une fois encore.

« On… On va où ? osa-t-il demander en voyant qu’ils avaient dépassé l’entrée du gymnase.  
— Au vestiaire ? répondit Eliott, montant sa voix comme s’il posait une question. À moins que tu veuilles te changer devant tout le monde. »  
Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, sourire moqueur aux lèvres ; Lucas sentit son visage chauffer et s’empressa de détourner le regard vers le sol.

Eliott poussa la porte du vestiaire et en alluma la lumière avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer Lucas en premier. Ce dernier entendit la porte se fermer et, dès lors, s’autorisa à reprendre une respiration normale, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner sa chemise qui devenait collante sous ses doigts. Un bruit cependant le fit se retourner en hâte et il vit là, assis à même le sol, tête appuyée contre la porte, yeux fixés sur lui, Eliott.  
« Euh… Tu pourrais…? » bégaya-t-il en désignant par de vagues gestes qu’il aimerait qu’il se retournât.  
Un rire étouffé franchit le seuil du sourire du garçon ; mais il obtempéra.

Lucas s’empressa d’ôter sa chemise sur laquelle une tâche se formait déjà et d’enfiler le sweatshirt coloré d’un gris foncé. Son crâne se coinça au niveau du col et ce fut alors qu’il fut frappé par l’odeur. Avant ce moment précis, jamais il n’aurait cru qu’une personne pouvait avoir une odeur bien à elle ; et pourtant, l’odeur d’Eliott que portait son habit lui prouvait le contraire. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et, s’il se le représentait assez fort dans son esprit, il pouvait sentir son corps contre lui.

« C’est bon ? »  
La voix du garçon ramena Lucas sur Terre et il extirpa sa tête du sweatshirt avant d’acquiescer. Eliott se leva immédiatement et se retourna pour lui faire face, sourire aux lèvres.  
« Il te va bien.  
— Il… Il est un peu grand.  
— Il te va bien quand même. »  
Malgré ses joues qui ne pourraient être plus rouges, Lucas ne put résoudre ses yeux à quitter ceux du brun.

Mais, soudain, il ne put plus les voir.  
En vérité, il ne pouvait plus rien voir du tout.

« E… Eliott ? T’es où ? » bégaya Lucas alors qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de faire pénétrer une quantité suffisante d’air dans ses poumons.  
Un rire résonna à quelques mètres de lui et il entendit des pas. Soudain, la porte claqua et Lucas crut bien que son cœur avait fini par s’extirper de sa cage thoracique. Eliott était parti ? Il l’avait laissé tout seul, dans un vestiaire, plongé dans le noir ? Il ne sentait même plus les pulsations contre sa poitrine – à moins que ce ne fût parce qu’il y en avait bien trop par seconde.  
« Eliott, sérieux ! geignit-il.  
— T’as peur du noir ? retentit depuis derrière lui la voix du garçon qui, malgré ce qu’il pensait, ne l’avait pas abandonné.  
— Peur du noir ? Moi ? s’ébroua Lucas, bien conscient du tremblement dans sa voix. Non, pas du tout. »  
Soudain, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Un petit courant d’air chaud qui lui hérissa les poils sous le sweatshirt.  
« C’est mignon. »  
Les mots, prononcés tout bas, proche de son oreille, le firent frissonner – ce qui était étonnant, car la température de son corps lui semblait frôler les cinquante degrés.  
« Je… Je crois que c’est une panne de courant, tu… Tu aurais pas une lumière, s’il te plaît ? » demanda Lucas, ignorant du mieux qu’il put le commentaire d’Eliott.  
Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le souffle avait disparu, le laissant aussi froid que pierre et, autant qu’il en sût, c’était aussi le cas d’Eliott.

« Eliott…? »  
Des doigts endurcis par des années de guitare lui répondirent en dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire. L’air semblait s’être volatilisé de la pièce et Lucas avait l’impression que ses muscles étaient en train de fondre sous le toucher du garçon. Puis il sentit des lèvres, là, juste contre les siennes. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent mais la sensation s’en alla. Elle avait duré si peu de temps qu’il se dit que, peut-être, il s’était tout imaginé.

Un faisceau de lumière éclaira le visage d’Eliott à quelques centimètres du sien.  
« Ici. » murmura-t-il.  
Avec cette expression et ces lèvres étirées en un large sourire, il avait l’air de le narguer. Sa langue passa brièvement sur sa lèvre inférieure et Lucas ressentit une vague de chaleur remonter le long de son corps, forçant ses yeux à aller à la rencontre de ceux du garçon. Ils brillaient à la lueur du flash de son téléphone et, à cet instant, ils avaient l’air plus beaux que jamais.

« Tu… (Lucas feignit le besoin de s’éclaircir la gorge afin de réfléchir à ce qu’il pourrait bien dire après _ça_.) C’est pas très fair-play de profiter de mes faiblesses, tu sais.  
— Profiter de tes faiblesses ? répéta Eliott en riant silencieusement.  
— Oui.  
— Ah bon ? le nargua-t-il en s’approchant un peu plus.  
— Oui !  
— Tu as raison. »

La dernière chose que Lucas vit avant qu’Eliott n’éteignit sa lumière, ce fut le sourire sur ses lèvres. L’image resta un instant sur sa rétine, et il prit alors une décision. Sur un coup de tête et qu’il regretterait probablement plus tard ; mais il en avait tellement, _tellement_ envie.  
Avec une certaine hésitation, il éleva les mains et chercha le visage du garçon. Ses pieds se mirent sur leurs pointes, le hissant à la même taille que ce dernier. Puis, doucement, il se pencha. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles d’Eliott, Lucas eut l’impression d’inspirer un nouvel air. Comme si, pendant toutes ces années, il respirait à l’aide de quelque machine. Comme si, pendant toutes ces années, il avait restreint la quantité d’oxygène qui entrait ses poumons. Comme si, pendant toutes ces années, il n’avait jamais vraiment vécu.

Malheureusement, embrasser Eliott ne pouvait pas remplacer ce bon vieux dioxygène, et Lucas dut se reculer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et finalement, il vit ses yeux. La lumière était revenue. Confronté au regard perçant du garçon, il se sentait vulnérable – plus encore que dans l’obscurité qui l’effrayait tant, avec l’invisibilité et la cécité qu’elle engendrait. Il n’osait même plus bouger, tétanisé par le souvenir de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ses mains demeuraient sur les clavicules d’Eliott, là où il les avait laissées, et son corps reposait maintenant sur l’ensemble de ses pieds. Il paraissait tellement grand, vu de si près, et Lucas fut soudain frappé par l’ampleur de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. _C’est mal_ , se dit-il. _C’est vraiment mal._ Et Émilie ? Et Sonya ? Et sa famille, et ses amis ; comment réagiraient-ils ? que penseraient-ils de lui ? d’eux ?  
Toutes ses pensées négatives s’envolèrent quand il sentit les doigts d’Eliott effleurer ses joues. Doucement d’abord ; la respiration de Lucas défaillait. L’effet que ce garçon lui faisait ne cessait de le surprendre. Jamais auparavant il n’avait ressenti quelque chose d’aussi puissant. Puis ses mains empoignèrent sa mâchoire et, juste comme ça, Eliott l’embrassait. Et, juste comme ça, Lucas respirait. Il remonta ses bras le long de ses épaules et les croisa derrière sa nuque, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se donner quelques centimètres de plus et ils étaient proches, _si proches_. Leurs lèvres se détachaient pour encore mieux se retrouver, encore, encore, encore et Lucas savait qu’il donnerait tout pour ressentir ce qu’il ressentait en embrassant Eliott à chaque seconde de sa vie parce qu’il ne connaissait rien au monde qui était _aussi bon_. Son esprit en était tout retourné, tout emmêlé si bien que rien ne semblait avoir de sens sauf les lèvres d’Eliott contre les siennes.

Le charme aurait pu durer des heures si la porte du vestiaire ne s’était pas ouverte à la volée, faisant sursauter Lucas qui s’écarta, haletant, de l’autre garçon.  
« Tout le monde au gymnase, ordonna le surveillant qui les avait surpris. _Maintenant._  »  
Les joues de Lucas étaient si brûlantes, elles devaient être teintes d’un rouge plus-que-pivoine.  
« On se tire d’ici ? » proposa la voix d’Eliott.  
Il ne put que hocher vivement la tête puis s’empressa de récupérer sa chemise et de dépasser le surveillant, sans même s’assurer qu’Eliott était derrière lui.

Malgré la semi-obscurité de la nuit, Lucas fut soulagé d’être dans un endroit plus frais. Il s’arrêta net après avoir franchi la porte et prit deux longues inspirations.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
Eliott le contourna pour lui faire face, son visage éclairé par la lueur jaunâtre d’un simple lampadaire. Lucas hocha la tête, hypnotisé par la courbure de ses lèvres fines. _Que lui faisait-il ?_ En sa compagnie, il ne semblait plus maître de ses mouvements. Et ça, contrairement à l’embrasser, ça n’était pas du tout une agréable sensation.  
« Tu regrettes ? s’enquit Eliott.  
— Non, répondit Lucas. Et toi ?  
— Non. Tu as envie de recommencer ? »  
_Putain, oui._  
« Peut-être. Et toi ?  
— Peut-être. »

Lucas leva les yeux et ne put empêcher un petit sourire de prendre possession de son visage. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Eliott pour se rapprocher de lui et pour, délicatement, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il respirait.


End file.
